


Piccoli gesti di galanteria

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: A Tony la notte piace





	Piccoli gesti di galanteria

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: temperatura

La notte è il momento che Tony preferisce, perché non c'è nessuno che può dargli fastidio. La notte è il momento che Tony preferisce, perché sa che nessuno potrà dargli fastidio, che non dovrà fingere in nessun modo, che non dovrà tenere quel sorriso che invece continua ad avere durante la giornata. Gli piace la notte, perché può vedere le stelle e perché può fingere che tutto vada bene. Gli piace la notte, anche se qua a New York fa un pochino più freddo e rabbrividisce sempre, fuori da questa casa, perché, ugh, si dimentica in continuazione di portare la sua giacca. E quindi anche oggi rabbrividisce, anche ogni si rannicchia e pensa che le stelle gli piacciono davvero tanto.  
  
Qualcuno gli posa una giacca sulle spalle. Tony alza la testa e guarda Steve, che gli sorride, solo per poi girarsi e andare via. E Tony rimane di nuovo da solo, a guardare le stelle. A sentirsi bene, perché non deve fingere, perché va tutto bene, anche così.


End file.
